


Falling for an Angel

by ImaStabChuInDaEye



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abuse, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaStabChuInDaEye/pseuds/ImaStabChuInDaEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy x OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I started this last year in school and just recently found my notebook. Hope you enjoy ^-^

~~ANDY'S P.O.V.~~~  
        I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I couldn't even steady my voice, I didn't know what it was. She's just so... perfect !   
        By the time it stopped vibrating, I had thrown it on the bed. I blew it! I don't even know if I could talk to her again. She's probably still, there laughing at me. I knew I shouldn't have done that.  
                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~ANDY'S P.O.V.~~~  
"Just do it!", I thought to myself as I strolled down the shoreline with my best friend, Lily.  
"Hey, Andy!", she shouted in my ear.  
 "Oh, umm...,what?!"    
  "What's wrong?"    
 "Nothing. Why?!"   
  "Come on! I'm not an IDIOT! I know how to read my BEST FRIEND!"  
  "I'm not THAT easy to read! Am I?!"  
  "Yup."   
 "Oh."   
  "SO. Is it a girl?! Have you FINALLY gotten over that bitch?!"  
  "Umm...."  I guess that she noticed something was REALLY off when I started to play with my hair. It's sort of a nervous tic.  
 "OK! Now I KNOW something's up!!"  
  "It-It's nothing"   
 "COME ONJUST TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!" And that's when it all went south.  
~~~LILY'S P.O.V.~~~  
I had liked Andy for a long time now, but I knew it would never work out. I didn't know that he felt the same way. All this time, I thought he had another girl, but in that moment, I knew. When he kissed me, at first I kissed back and enjoyed the moment with the man I loved. But then, I couldn't forget about Lucas, he had been abusing me for almost a year now. Andy couldn't know, I knew that if he found out about Lucas he would try to get him to stop. But, despite looking small, he could seriously hurt Andy.  
 "Mmm! STOP!"   
 "Oh. Sorry."   
 "No. No. it's not you, it's just-"   
 "No. you're with Lucas and I'm just some sore loser who can't get over his ex."      I couldn't break Andy's heart like that. Either way, neither of us go home happy. But I could've done SO much better!  
"I just want to be friends. You're not my type."  OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~~~ANDY'S P.O.V.~~~  
She hates me! SHE FUCKING HATES ME! I KNEW I shouldn't have kissed her! Why did I think that she would feel the same way?!  
"Oh. Well, I guess, bye, then. Don't bother calling."  
~~~LILY'S P.O.V.~~~  
All I could do was stand and stare while I watched him slump back to his house. WHY?!?!?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~LILY'S P.O.V.~~~  
       "WHERE WERE YOU?!?!"   
 "I was just ou-"  
"YA KNOW WHAT?! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!!"  Now it was time for my daily abuse, verbally and physically. He beat me until I lay limp on the ground, I've gotten kind of used to it. When Lucas was finally passed out drunk on the couch, I picked up my phone and texted Andy.  
               Hey  
                    What do you want       
                                the park. 7:0o pm?  
                                        why  
                                                We need to talk  
                                                        fine


End file.
